The lady in the Woods
by ladyknights104
Summary: When they were young, Rome and Germania saw a beautiful women dancing to strange music near a pond in the woods, what happens when they meet her again as adults? Especially when she's seeking their help. Rome/Germania


**Summery: When they were young, Rome and Germania saw a beautiful women dancing to strange music near a pond in the woods, what happens when they meet her again as adults? Especially when she's seeking their help. **

**I do not own Hetalia, if I did you would hear a lot more from these two. Hetalia belongs to the wonderful and amazing Hidekaz Himaruya. . The song Synchronicity - Paradise of Lights and Shadows does not belong to me, it belongs to SEGA/Vocaliod and is sung by Rin and Len Kagamine.**

"C'mon Germania! I have to show you something!" Rome said as he took hold of Germania's wrist and pulled him through the woods.

Rome had told Germania that he saw something in the woods the other day and figured that he would know who or what it was. Seeing how arguing wouldn't get him anywhere, Germania agreed to go see exactly what this thing was. Normally one would think that two 13 year olds wouldn't be in the woods alone searching for adventures, but what most people don't know is that they aren't exactly human. Germania was the human representative of the Germanic people and Rome was….well, Rome. Germania was the more serious type while Rome tended to be free spirited and childish. As Rome ran Germania hurried to catch up with him without tripping or getting lost. They ran for about five minutes or so before Rome began to slow down and tip toe through the woods. He put a single finger over his lips in a silent "shush". Trying not to be insulted, Germania did as he was told (it wasn't like he was talking anyways). Then Germania realized something, he had never been in this part of the woods before. Were they lost? If they were lost Rome would never hear the end of it. But it seemed like Rome knew what he was doing. In front of them were two trees that had a veil of vines separating them from something, or someone. Germania was about to move the vines aside but Rome pulled him back by his tunic. Germania would've yelled at him but Rome put his hand over his mouth. Again, Rome shushed him and crouched down. He separated the vines oh so slightly and peered in to whatever was in store. Rome's eyes widened and, frantically, he gestured Germania to join him. Curious as ever, Germania crouched down next to Rome and peered through the vines. What he saw was a beautiful garden of flowers and lush grass with a crystal blue pond. Like where they were spying from, trees surrounded the area and hid it with their green veils. It was more than obvious that they weren't going in, so Germania wondered why they were there in the first place. But his question was answered when a woman, a _girl_, pushed back the vines of a tree and entered. This girl was like no girl that Germania had ever seen. She had pale skin and blue eyes like him, but deep brown hair like Rome. It was like she was a mix of their people. But another thing that was strange was that her hair was awfully _short_. Not short like how a male warrior of his tribe might cut, but boy-like short. It was about the length of Rome's hair, but fuller. She wore a blue clothed robe that neither of them had ever seen before. It was not a tunic by all means, but it was tied together by a tight belt at her waist and the top cloth seemed to cross over her chest like a _y_. Also her sleeves were long and baggy and it fell to her feet almost like a tunic, but the cloth was split. The cloth wasn't a fancy blue mind you, but it was still blue. Underneath her robe she wore what looked like white tight pants that ended in shoes with ties traveling up her to her knee. At her side she had two swords, a long one and a short one. Over her shoulder she had an awfully bid bow with arrows. This attire was definitely strange and new to both of them. Perhaps she was from a faraway land? Gracefully, she laid down her weapons on the grass and stood tall. Her hand glowed and she waved it in the air. Both Rome and Germania were shocked by this but what came next shocked them even more. What sounded like a harp began to play and a flute followed it. It was beautiful music but it was coming from _nowhere_. They saw her take a deep breath and she began to sing.

_Kyozo no rakuen no hate no fukai fukai daichi no soko de tada hitori inori no uta o utai tsuzuru sadame_

She had a beautiful voice but she spoke a language that they hade never heard before! But even though they had NO IDEA what she was saying they were almost enchanted by its beauty a grace, the song. Even the birds had stopped sing to listen to her.

_Yukiba o nakushita kako kara meguri tsuzukeru koe o tsunagi kuri kaesu rekishi no fuchi de sadame ni mi o sasagu_

Her voice became more passionate with each word and the music became louder. Also it seemed as if the sky became darker and fireflies began to rise from the ground. Another thing is how the girl danced was very mystical, like her body moved to the music. She also was very light on her feet as if she could fly off at any moment.

_Nani mo shirazu tada uta dake tsumuide ikite kita hare no uta o ame no uta o yasashi requiem o rakuen eto tsuzuku michi no sake ni sashi nobre rareta atatakai te sae todokazu ni_

In the distance someone said _"Towa ni utai tsuzuke nasai…" _It was impossible for the two nations to know where that sound came from. Perhaps a goddess was watching this herself?

_Horobu sekai no yugami no soko de inori no uta o kanaderu sadame wasu rareshi kako_ _ni nemuru yasashi koe ni zetsubo sae mo hohoemi ni kae namida no soko ni shizunde iku_

As the music continued the sky became darker and darker. Germania and Rome looked up for an instant to see dark clouds swirling around this place. There was a crack of thunder that seemed extremely close to where they were.

_Zetsubo no rakuen no hate ni nakushita koe o sagashi motome michi naki michi o tada toku samayoi yuku sadame _

Voices from afar seemed to join in her song like a magnificent chorus. Again, neither Germania nor Rome knew where the voices were coming from or frankly what was going on. Whoever this girl was she was using her abilities to create a storm or such by singing. But another thing, normally animals flee when a storm approaches. But instead of fleeing the animals, birds, deer, and other forest animals just froze and watched this girl.

_Toza sareta rekishi no kage ni ubawa reshi hi o omoi nagara kokoro no oku hibiku koe wa kutsu ni mi modaeru _

Another thing, even though it was in a language they had never heard, she seemed to be telling a story of some sort. Not only that, the forest seemed to respond to her singing also. The wind began to pick up speed and they could feel tiny drops of water on their skin. It became a lot colder than it was a few minutes ago.

_Toaw ni tsuzuku rakuen eto negai wa todokazu ni tada yugande koe to tomo ni kie satte meguru dake ima kono te de tashikame tai kimi no nukumori no oto kizu tsuku koto sae itowazu ni _

Again, voices from afar said something, but Rome and Germania weren't able to make it out. The wind sped up once more.

_Araburu koe no tamashi o ubai kono yo no hate made tsuzutte nemure kono hikari o tokasi temo todokanu nara itsuwari no rakuen o kono te de owaraseru dake _

In the background was more singing but Rome and Germania were focusing on the strange girl. She kneeled down on to her knees and rested her hands on her lap. She closed her eyes and (somewhat looked up to the sky). There were more cracks of thunder and the occasional strike of lightning. Normally both of the boys would have hit the ground running if there was lightning but they were so amazed by what was going on that they were frozen. There was slight laughter in the back, that's when things began to get REALLY weird. Lightning flashed more frequently and with each flash there was a form of a person standing near where the girl was sitting. One flash was the image of a boy; another was a girl that looked similar to that boy. Another was three men and one girl. Two men were restraining the girl (who had ridiculously long hair) and the other was about to place a mask on her face while she what looked like to be screaming. Then another flash was the same girl but with the mask on. Then it became silent for a brief moment and a soft voice said _"Utatte"_ The girl opened her eyes and slowly stood. But this time instead of one person sing it was 2 people.

_Watashi wa inoru mamoru tame ni _

_**Ore wa tatakau kowasu tame ni**_

It wasn't the girl singing, her lips weren't moving. But someone else….someone they couldn't see, was singing.

_Egao ga kobore hikari sasu sekai no tame ni_

_**Kimi wa naiteta tada hitori de **_

_Asu eto tsunagu hikari no kibo nouta_

_**Kako o homuru kage no zetsubo no uta**_

_Inochi o atae ibuki koe o_

_**Inochi o ubai owari no koe **_

_Atarashi kaze ni nose inochi tsukiru made…_

_**Yama nai ame ni nagashi inochi tsukiru made…**_

Almost in a whisper the girl said _"Mata maguru"_ and the wind stopped. Once again she began to dance and the music picked up its pace.

_Subete no koe wa hikari to deai kage eto tsunagu kuri kaesu rekishi to narite meguru sekai no kodo no oto wa owari o tsugeru kane to nari hibiku subete no inochi wa tae atarashi me ga ibuku saki no hikari to kage no rakuen ni negai o…_

There was a loud clap of thunder and the girl stopped where she was and stood there. Rain began to pour down but as soon as it came it left, how weird. The clouds parted revealing sunshine and the animals went back to their business. Pretty soon it was as if nothing happened. The girl let out a long breath and sat on the grass. Germania was about to back up to leave but his foot caught a rock and it stumbled. In the blink of an eye the girl jumped for her bow and arrow and shot an arrow in their direction. Before Germania could react Rome jumped on him slamming him to the ground, the arrow just missing them. When Germania opened his he saw that Rome was ON TOP OF HIM blushing slightly. They heard the rustle of grass and scrambled for a place to hide. The reason they wanted to hide was not because they were pussies, but they were afraid. After all, that girl had just created a storm without breaking a sweat. They went with the first thing the saw, a hollow tree trunk facing the opposite way tat the opening was. In a nervous wreck they both squeezed in the trunk and held their breath. From their angle they were able to see the girl part the vines and peak her head through the curtain. Up close they were able to see her more closely. She looked a lot like Germania, with her high cheek bones and slightly curved nose. Not to mention her pale skin and blue eyes. But her body structure and hair features were very similar to Rome. She stepped out more and looked around a little. She had her bow loaded and her swords were at her sides, in other words she ready for an attack. There was a shuffle in a tree and she aimed at the tree. She was about to release her arrow when she saw that it was only a bird. Smiling, she lowered her bow and stuck out her finger. Almost as if on instinct, the bird flew over and perched itself on her finger and began to sing. The girl laughed lightly and began stroking the bird gently. This was a little odd to Rome and Germania. One would think that anyone and everything would be afraid of her after she did what she did just moments ago, but it didn't feel like she was the dangerous type. She let the bird fly off into the sky and she retrieved her arrow that had stuck itself into another tree. She was about to leave when there was a small squeak that wasn't from an animal. In a flash the girl unsheathed her longer sword and stood battle ready. Germania looked over at Rome and saw him covering his mouth with wide eyes. Germania first thought "Oh crap" then he glared at Rome like "If we don't make it out of this I'm going to blame you". Slowly the girl began walking towards their hiding spot. Both Rome and Germania felt sweat run down their faces as the girl leaned toward their tree. She didn't see them but she obviously knew that they were there. At first Germania thought they were dead men but instead the girl sheathed her sword and walked away. When the sounds of her foot steps were long gone both Rome and Germania relaxed. But when they did they realized how close they were to each other. Germania turned a deep red but Rome smiled. He began to lean towards Germania's face but before he could do anything Germania pushed himself out from the tree. He landed flat on his back and Rome just looked at him with a surprised look on his face. Again, Germania glared at Rome and Rome just chuckled and offered him a hand. Reluctantly, Germania took it and hoisted himself up. They both began walking in the woods. There was a somewhat awkward silence until Rome spoke.

"What do you think that was?"

Germania looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What was what?"

Rome raised both eyebrows at the blonde boy. "What was _what_? What was that?" he pointed in the direction of where they previously were the place with the mysterious lady. "Don't tell me that you don't remember! Or that it was normal!"

Germania shook his head. "I don't know who that was or how she did what she did!"

There was another silence again before Rome asked if Germania thought that the girl was maybe some kind of spirit or goddess. Germania thought about that for a good amount of time. "It's possible, but why would a goddess be doing I the forest?"

Rome thought for a moment, and then shrugged. It seems that question would rack their brains for a _very_ long time.

_Many years later…_

Rome and Germania never really forgot that girl. From time to time they would ask each other about her, like if they knew who or what she was. But even after all these years they still didn't know. Also that song she sang, they never forgot that either. Sometimes they would find themselves humming the tune of it to themselves. Strangely enough it calmed their nerves when they did. They don't remember the words but they remember the sounds and music of the song. It was quite a lovely song, but they couldn't help but feel that the song was far from pleasant with the words. If only they knew what she was saying…..maybe it could have helped them. Anyways Germania was out hunting with his men one grey day in the summer time. Normally there would be plenty of animals to hunt but for some reason today was all quiet. Germania was over looking a plain when one of his men on a hoarse galloped up to him. He looked like he rushed here, something was wrong. The man halted his hoarse and panted while trying to get the words out.

"Germania, one of our men was shot! We were able to capture them but they are putting up a great fight. She is nothing near human, so we need your assistance!"

Her? Who was this huntress who dared to shot one of his men? At first he would have thought that she was from a rival tribe but she was not human. Ina quick hurry they raced off to the village where they had been able to transport the wounded warrior and the huntress. On their arrival they were immediately escorted to a cabin where healers were tending to the fallen man and where the girl was being held. The girl was being held in the back behind a curtain but the fallen man was on a bed trying not to cry out from his pain. They had removed the arrow and disposed of it but the warrior was bleeding badly. Germania recognized almost instantly hi, his name was Grell. Grell was a very skilled hunter. Grell was in too much pain to speak so he asked one of the women who was tending to him how he was doing. Her face became grim.

"He is slipping fast, I am unsure if he will be able to make it through the night."

Germania let out a long sigh. He asked one of the other men to take him to the huntress who dared commit this act. Both of them went to the back behind the curtain. It was mostly dark except for a window that shinned moon light into the room. The girl was curled up just out of the light. Germania requested/ordered his men to leave him. The girl was obviously awake; she just refused to look at him.

"Who are you?" Germania asked not showing emotion.

The girl said nothing; she just turned her front farther away from him. Germania narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to her. Now that he was closer he saw that she was well restrained with her hands tied behind her back and her mouth gagged. The gag would be a problem with her speech, so he knelt down behind her and untied the gag. It fell to the cold dark floor, but the girl remained silent. He forced the girl to face her. In the dark he couldn't see her face but he couldn't help but recognize her. It was as if she was from a distant memory. He needed to se her face a lot better in order to find out if he was right. He stood up and backed away into the moon light.

"Come into the light."

With her head still down, the girl stood up and walked to the light. He saw her body but she kept her face down. Now she seemed really familiar to him.

"Let me see your face."

The girl sighed and slowly looked up at him. When she saw him her eyes narrowed at first, then her face became of shock. Germania himself was shocked as well. The girl had pale skin, blue eyes, high cheek bones, and dark brown hair. This was the same girl that he and Rome had seen sing in the woods! The girl let out a small gasp.

"Tu…"

Germania became confused; he had never heard a word like that. The girl saw his confusion and cleared her throat. "Uh….it is you."

Her speech was a little choppy, but at least she knew the language. Germania knelt down once again to get a closer look at her. Yep, this was definitely the girl who almost pierced him with an arrow when he was younger. But the only reason why she shot at him was because she was startled. So perhaps Grell had startled her, which was a huge possibility.

"Who are you? Why did you shoot one of my hunters?" Germania tried to speak slowly so that the girl could understand.

At first she gave him a blank stare, but she did answer. "I used t have a name, but I had to change it once I…." she gulped a little "err….my name is _Amaterasu_."

_Amaterasu_, a beautiful name but it was also very strange. Germania was about to introduce himself, but then something occurred to him. "How do you recognize me? I hid from you and you didn't see me."

At this Amaterasu chuckled and smiled. "Oh I guess I should tell you that I knew you were there and that I saw you. But I could sense your fear so I left. By the way, how is that nice young man of yours doing?" She smiled broadly, which meant she was indicating something.

Germania instantly turned red. "I…uh…..he is doing fine but me….him…I…."

Amaterasu laughed again. "It is alright! I am just teasing you, no need to take it the wrong way. But I must ask, if you are not "with him" then why are you blushing like the summer sun?" again, she smiled.

Germania face palmed, this girl just kept coming at it. "That is not the point, why did you shoot at my hunter?" He said, now getting serious.

Amaterasu frowned and thought for a little while. She was not coming up with an excuse, she was just remembering. "Oh….he found me sleeping in a tree and he scared me. Me having the instincts of a preyed animal shot him as quick as I could and tried to escape. You see…..I try to avoid contact with humans in this…place. But while I was running some other men caught me and tied me up. They disarmed me and brought me here."

Ah, so she was startled. That explains a lot. Germania's face became grim; it wasn't like he could punish her for defending herself! She traveled alone and when you do that you have to constantly be on your guard. "Well…..I guess I should tell you that the man you shot was Grell, one of my best hunters. He's dieing fast."

Amaterasu's eyes became wide, stricken with guilt. Then she stood up abruptly and requested for her hands to be untied. Germania couldn't explain it but she had this look of determination. When he asked she said "I will be able to help your hunter." A little cautious, Germania freed her from her bindings. She rubbed her wrists and walked to the front of the cabin, with Germania following close behind. She requested all but Germania to leave them. At first the others were hesitant, but they did as they were told. Amaterasu sat down next to Grell. Grell was pale and struggling to breath. She looked upon him with pity and set the jug of water table. At first Germania thought she was going to clean her hand but actually Amaterasu did something different. She dipped her finger tips of her right hand in the water. When her hand rose from the surface of the water, the clear liquid followed. Germania was amazed by this; it was if the water was connected to her fingers. Still attached to her fingers, the water turned a clear gold color. The water spread from her fingers to her entire hand. She placed that hand onto where Grell's wound was and it began to glow. She dipped her left hand in the water and did the same. But with her left hand she used her power flow the blood near Grell's wound. She used his blood to clot the wound and there was a magnificent golden light. Once the light died down she was standing and Grell was sleeping. At first Germania thought that she killed him but actually when he looked to Grell's wound it was gone! Amaterasu turned away from Grell and looked at Germania with sleepy eyes. She nodded her head at him and tried to take a step forward, but she collapsed. If Germania weren't right there she would have fallen to the dirt, but he ran out to her and caught her. Her eyes were halfway open and her body was limp. At first Germania thought that she was dead but he could the soft breaths she made as her chest moved up and down. She had healed Grell, and it took a lot of her strength. Germania couldn't help but wonder…..if this girl could create a storm without breaking a sweat, why did something as simple as this practically drain her? He would have to speak to Rome about this.

**Well~….what did you guys think? EXPLINATION TIME! First off Amaterasu was wearing a blue kimono and had the weapons of a Samurai. The reason I made her like that was….really no reason. I just think Samurai's are cool.** **I actually got this idea when I was learning about the Samurai in school. The long sword is called a katana, I forget what the short sword was called but I know the samurai used it to cut himself open when he failed his master/overlord, and I think the bow and arrow was either called the Yumi or the Yuri. What I do know is that you got crazy distance with the bow and arrow plus it was HUGE. I named the girl Amaterasu after the Japanese sun goddess. It is said that the first emperors were direct descendents of Amaterasu and no one would question their authority. It also has to do with a clan that claimed to be descendents of Amaterasu that was the first to rule over all of Japan or….something like that. The song ****Synchronicity - Paradise of Lights and Shadows ****just came from no where. I think it is a lovely song and that it could posses a lot of power. Hope you enjoyed! Reviews appreciated!**

_**~ladyknights104**_


End file.
